Brave New World
by orudein
Summary: Sirius is dead. The Veil has been pierced, but what changed?


**Hi! I don't own Harry Potter, because if I did it wouldn't be an international best seller, and I don't own DC Comics, because if I did Kon-El would be part of DC Rebirth.**

The reverberations of Sirius Black's death were felt throughout the wizarding world, but nowhere more than Hogwarts castle. Surprisingly enough though it was the side effect of the way Black went into that good night really changed things. When the veil was pierced it released a wave of energy sweeping across the globe, having no affect whatsoever on humans.

Sun shone brightly through the windows of the Gryffindor dorm windows and onto the sleeping face of Ron Weasley, who was, if he did say so himself, famished. well... more than usual. blearily making his way down stairs, Ron was surprised at how quiet it all was. Walking through the common room Ron should have noticed just how still everyone else was however like so many other things Ron's mind wrote it off as somebody else's problem.

Making his way from Gryffindor tower to the great hall to considerably less time than usual but not enough for Ron's sleep addled to notice a difference. Once breakfast was eaten (and, oh what a breakfast it had been without anyone nagging him.) and Ron had consumed enough coffee for… Well for an entire castle-worth of people, Ron decided to skive off his first class of the day and take a walk. A walk wasn't something Ron took lightly, it was a hard sacrifice that Ron saw as necessary: a walk meant thinking about things other than girls and chess (bad) but it also meant that when he found Harry he would have a plan to deal with his friend's grief over Sirius' death (good). Now you must understand the whole experience was odd for Ron because he was used to taking action first and waiting for the consequences to catch up, but since it seemed that none else planned to get up anytime soon he was experiencing an unprecedented amount of alone time with his thoughts and reflecting back on the last two years Ron saw everywhere he had gone wrong. Ron was about to congratulate himself on being such a sensitive person had having the abilities of some kind of Hindsight Lad when his brain informed him of two factors. They were, in order of importance; "Hindsight Lad" was incredibly stupid sounding, and two: he was on fire. Wait! he was on fire! "Bloody Hell!" was Ron's response to this revelation. Quickly removing the offending nightwear Ron was just about to stamp out the flames when he noticed that they were completely frozen. Ron took time to process this information. Lot's of time. He was 40 minutes into contemplating when he glanced at the clock and noticed that he had woken up only a minute before. Ron knew this couldn't be accurate (he wasn't stupid!) and proceeded to check every clock in the castle, returning not one second after he had began his clock checking spree, gears began to spin in Ron's head and something clicked. Lightning surged in his gut and he was gone.

Over the lake, through the forest and out over the ocean Ron ran. Passing world capitals and landmarks behind him. Ron had just crossed Tokyo when a thought occurred to him: "I should have a uniform! A proper one, like the Canons, one that won't burn up when I do this!" and with that Ron was off. Hours later by Ron's speed, he had collected everything he thought he needed. Sitting cross legged, the pacific ocean frozen under him, Ron looked at the bits of metal and crimson fabric scattered around him. He began piecing together the various materials he had gathered into something he considered a proper uniform, various shades of red showed his loyalty to Gryffindor and blue lines running through the material, because… Because it looked cool, and that was enough for Ron . Gazing at his construction, Ron decided it needed one more thing: a logo, all the best quidditch teams had logos. Reaching out to the chest of his suit a small jolt of electricity jumped from Ron's hand to the garment forming an encircled shape; an angular "z" tilted to the right: a simple lightning bolt. Ron pulled himself into his new attire and gazed into the waters of the pacific, staring back at him was a red suited teenager crackling with blue lightning, his hair revealed through a hole at the top of the cowl, On his chest rested the pulsing blue lightning bolt.

Content with his new look Ron raced back to Hogwarts, only having gotten up four minutes ago, by everyone else's standards at least. As Ron dashed through the hallway he could have sworn he'd seen a giant bat, but that was ridiculous. Ron removed his suit and hopped back into bed, just in time to hear Harry mumbling something as if in a trance; straining his hearing Ron could just make out "...And I shall shed my light over dark evil. For the dark things cannot stand the light, the light of the Green Lantern!"

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you liked this and I didn't ruin the english language too much. Really feeling the aster having finished this. This will probably be a oneshot or stay pretty short if it is updated since I am only capable of writing plot bunnies. I hope you liked this, If you did go check out "Speed" by Clell65619 which partially inspired this story**

 **P.S: Just to clarify (and I hate to say this because it's like admitting that I don't have the skill to describe it myself) the suit Ron made was Wally West's DC Rebirth Flash suit.**


End file.
